


Death and Defiance

by GarnetSeren



Series: Atomic Anthology [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: BAMF Cait, BAMF Sole Survivor, BAMF Women, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Comedy, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Poly if you squint, Polyamory, Polyandry, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: You'd think after slaughtering her way through Gunners, Brotherhood of Steal zealots, Raiders, and even the Insitute forces, that people would get the point that you didn't mess with her family and get away with it. Or at least, that's what Nora had hoped. However, she'd had to rescue all her guys from various sticky situations over the past few months. Not a single enemy had survived her wrath, yet still there were some stupid assholes who though they could harm the people she loved, and get away with it. They were very, VERY wrong.***Previously titled: Happenstance. Gift fic inspired by a conversation I had with one of my readers, about my 'Rescue Me' collection.***





	Death and Defiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peramia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peramia/gifts).



When Nora heard Cait's loud swearing in her thick Irish brogue, she picked up her pace; her dog bounding beside her. She's already had to rescue her guys from some pretty shitty situations over the last few months, and she'd be damned if she let anything happen to her closest female friend.

You'd honestly think that after she'd slaughtered her way through the first _three_ situations, that _maybe_ word would get round that you didn't mess with her family and live to see another day. After _five_ such instances, Nora had to wonder if the stupid shits joining the various factions actually had some sort of suicide pact. Because they just kept trying to piss her off, and succeeding, which was only ever going to end badly for them.

Though thankfully this time, Nora had received the mayday from the Red Rocket whilst she was relatively close by at Abernathy's Farm. And thankfully it was the human firecracker; Cait, who'd adopted the crude little settlement as her own haunt. The Irish spitfire was a woman after Nora's own heart, and she almost laughed at the amount of raider corpses she ran passed, who had their skulls or faces caved in... Cait was a dab hand at the old chain wrapped, nail spiked baseball bat.

Of course that didn't mean Nora had an easy time of it, and her shotgun and switch blade got plenty of action, as she ploughed through the raider group that was obviously on a kamikaze run; considering the way they were simply throwing their lives away.

And despite Nora disliking the violence she'd had to adopt since waking up in the Commonwealth, she couldn't help the dark chuckle that escaped her, as she rushed up the hill and found the Irishwoman stalking back and forth in front of three badly injured raiders, whilst swinging her bat almost nonchalantly with each step.

“Please... please don't tell that General of yours. We didn't realise this was one of her settlements, honest,” one raider begged.

“Why the fuck are you sucking up? Just knife the bitch so we can run,” another said.

“Are you fucking kidding? She's one of the General's people. Do you know what the General does to people who cross her?” the third loudly whispered.

“I make sure there's barely enough of you fuckers left for the crows to peck at,” Nora drawled.

She genuinely hadn't know she had the reputation she evidently had, and wasn't _entirely_ sure she deserved it... after all, she was only looking out her family at the end of the day. Her weird, eclectic, ticking time bomb of a family... but Nora decided to roll with it. Apparently, so did Cait.

“Yeah, do you know what the boss did to the last fuckers that tried to mess with us?” the woman sneered.

The two terrified raiders shook their heads, one looking like he was about to faint already, and Nora snorted another dark laugh, whilst subtly signalling to her dog. Like the good boy he was, the menacing Alsation gave a vicious growl, his hackles raising as he dropped low into an attack stance.

With the same nonchalance that Cait swung her bat, Nora hefted her favourite shotgun from her back, cocking her hip to the side as she made a show of leisurely sliding bullets into the double barrel chamber. Then almost lazily, she let her gaze wander up to settle on the pathetic bastards still kneeling on the dirty ground, before smirking at her friend.

“Wanna make a bet on which one dies the quickest?” she asked.

“How about which one screams the loudest,” Cait suggested. “Or how about best blood splatter. We aint done that one in a while.”

Nora let her cold gaze fall back to the raiders. “This is the part where you run for your lives.”

Right on cue, the three scrambled to their feet, falling over themselves in a bid to get away as the dog gave an angry bark. Cait laughed maniacally, as Nora clipped her shotgun back in place and pulled a grenade from her pocket. She spared a split second to give silent thanks to Nate, who'd insisted on teaching her how to properly throw a ball; convinced Shaun was going to grow up to love baseball as much as he did. So after pulling the pin, Nora tossed the grenade with alarming ease and accuracy, and a moment later blood and dismembered body parts fell back to the ground.

“Jesus... sunshine, remind me never to get on your bad side.”

Nora was already smiling affectionately as she glanced over her shoulder, though she was surprised to see not only John looking at her shocked, but Mac, Nick, Preston and even Deacon. It was obvious her five wonderful guys had run all the way from Sanctuary after hearing the Mayday, and Nora couldn't help wandering over to them. She snaked her arms around John's waist and Mac's shoulders, since they were the closest to her. Cait joined them a moment later.

“Think we should have let one of those asswipes live?” she wondered aloud.

Nora shook her head. “Nah. Hopefully after taking out all of the fuckers, others will finally get the message.”

Nick huffed a laugh, smiling at her indulgently. “I sometimes think you have too much faith in the Commanwealth, doll.” 


End file.
